Sharks
"Sharks," or "Jaws," are a myth that is featured in many games in the Grand Theft Auto series. Sharks were commonly associated with myths in games prior to Grand Theft Auto V, mainly due to the fact that their presence was less common or non-existent in these games. ''Grand Theft Auto: Vice City'' Sharks are proven to appear in'' GTA Vice City''. Modeled after Tiger Sharks, these sea creatures are known to spawn all around the city, albeit not as frequently as other sea animals. Sharks in GTA Vice City do not take damage when shot at, and they cannot be interacted with. Sharks do not have any movement animation while swimming. Due to their gray color, they can be easily mistaken for dolphins. As noted before, sharks are very rare, and the best way to spot one is to get a high vantage point overlooking the water and scanning the surface of the ocean with a sniper rifle. The existence of the Megalodon Sharks is also a highly debated subject in GTA Vice City. They appear in the game file shark.txd with the filename'' sharky''. A Shark model can be found in the "D" wing of the InterGlobal film studio. Sharks are mentioned in the GTA Vice City Manual: "Shark attacks off Vice City happen a few times a year and there are more sharks out there than you would like to think - Best advice: Stay out of the water!". This possibly hints that sharks were used as an excuse for the player's inability to swim in GTA Vice City. Gallery Gta-vc_2016-02-22_21-41-07-422.png|A shark model at InterGlobal. Shark.png|Shark in GTA Vice City's intro. gta-vc_2014-11-26_20-32-51.png|A shark in GTA Vice City Shark underwater.jpg|Underwater view of a Shark 2013-05-24 00007.jpg|A shark in Vice City. ''Grand Theft Auto: San Andreas'' Ever since the release of Grand Theft Auto: San Andreas, players have been debating about the presence of sharks in the game. Many people claim that they were eaten or stabbed to death while swimming. Those who do not believe in this myth usually blame the oxygen level, which some people tend to forget to watch sometimes. Also, players will frequently mistake dolphins for sharks. There are many online photos and videos showing sharks in GTA San Andreas, quite often under the Gant Bridge in the western part of the San Fierro Bay. However, most of this online evidences are the result of mods. Almost all cases of the shark's appearance were described in a different way, which made people believe that all those stories are made up. There is a shark model in the game's data files, which makes this myth possible, although many people claim that this shark model is Steve Scott's robotic shark from InterGlobal Studios. This explanation could be true because many textures and models from GTA Vice City have been passed down to GTA San Andreas. The player is able to swap the shark's model with the dolphin's in-game model, which will make sharks spawn in the water in place of dolphins. Gallery Sharkpic39dy.jpg|Shark in GTA SA Sharky.png|Shark model found in gta3.img ''Grand Theft Auto IV Sharks have been a lightly debated myth in ''GTA IV. The reason sharks are unlikely to be in the game is because there are no sea creatures of any sort and the player can't swim under water. However, there is a small but persistent group of myth hunters that insist that sharks have appeared in every GTA game since GTA Vice City. If the player takes a Higgins Heli Tour, the guide will sometimes mention that Liberty City's warm water attracts sharks to the city. A shark appears eating a barking dog on the program "A History of Liberty - Part Two." Gallery Hgfdbb.jpg|"Jaws" in GTA IV. ''Grand Theft Auto V'' Sharks are proven to appear in GTA V. With the inclusion of the ability to dive underwater in GTA V, players will be able to spot sharks in the ocean, alongside other marine life. Sharks are calm in temperament, but will attack the player unprovoked if they stick around the shark for too long. Sharks are also known to circle around the player a few times before attacking, much like predator sharks do in real life. If a shark becomes provoked by the player, it will appear as a red dot on the player's mini-map. Any attack by a shark is an instant kill to the player. Fortunately, getting eaten by a shark unlocks the achievement Out Of Your Depth. There is also a sculpture of a shark made of sand on the Vespucci Beach in West Los Santos. The player can also kill a shark with a knife which requires a lot of skills and luck. Megalodon The Megalodon is a myth that was started by a user named Stickwars99. The myth lends its origin to the Battlefield 4 Megalodon easter egg. In the waters of Grand Theft Auto V, players have reported seeing a huge shark that can swim very fast. When it is approached, the creature will swim very quickly away from the player. No one has been attacked by this giant shark, but reports say it is carnivorous. It has been seen to the north of the map near the waters of Mount Chiliad. One possible explanation could be the in-game rendering time while underwater. On most occasions, textures on surfaces (like rocks are large aquatic landmasses) take several seconds to render in; making large rock formations appear like moving creature underwater. Like all other wildlife, sharks are currently not present in Grand Theft Auto Online. Gallery GTA-v-shark.jpg|A shark in GTA V. Shark attacking.png|A shark eating Trevor in GTA V. Sand shark.jpg Hammerhead shark.jpg Video Investigations Navigation Category:Myths Category:Myths and Legends in GTA Vice City Category:Myths and Legends in GTA San Andreas Category:Myths and Legends in GTA IV Category:Myths and Legends in GTA V Category:Proven Myths Category:Animals Category:Creatures Category:Aquatic Myths